Fishing Rod
The Fishing Rod is an recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is used while fishing to catch fish and is often used in conjunction with various baits and lures. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Fishing Rod, though not actually obtainable, can be rented for 10 Rupees at the fishing hole in northern Mabe Village. If Link catches a large enough fish, he will be rewarded with a Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time As in Link's Awakening, the Fishing Rod cannot be obtained outside of a mini-game. If Link enters the Fishing Pond at Lake Hylia, the Pond Owner will allow Link to go fishing for 20 Rupees. If Link attempts to leave with the Fishing Rod, he will be forced to give it back first. As an adult, Link can catch the Pond Owner's hat. If Link refuses to return it, he will be fined 50 Rupees. If Link catches an 11 pound fish as a child, he will be rewarded with a Piece of Heart. As an adult, if Link catches around a 15 pound fish, the Pond Owner will give him the Golden Scale. The largest fish can usually be found in the middle of the pond or under the curved log. To reduce the distance from fish, Link can slowly walk into the water until it is about up to his shoulders. This allows him to reel in fish faster. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Twilight Princess is the first game in which Link obtains the Fishing Rod as an item for the duration of the game and can use it virtually everywhere. It is given to Link by Uli after saving her future daughter's cradle from the Female Monkey. Interestingly, the Fishing Rod can be used in the final battle against Ganondorf to distract him, leaving him wide open for an attack. Another Fishing Rod is used at Hena's Fishing Hole while lure fishing. The normal fishing rod relies purely on mechanical action (pulling) to get the fish, while the one found in the Fishing Hole uses a reel, and in the Wii version of the game, the Nunchuck works as the reel lever. Bait and hooks There are two kinds of bait that can be used to fish. The first, Bee larva, can be found by shooting down a Bee's hive and scooping larva from it or by buying it from the store in Ordon Village. The second, a Worm, can be found by killing any Bomskit in Hyrule Field and then scooping the worm from it, or simply digging up mounds of dirt most commenly found behind signs in the Fishing Hole. The only other obtainable "hook" in the game is the Coral Earring, which is given to Link by Prince Ralis in the lake behind Kakariko Graveyard. Lures Any lure fishing is not recorded in the Fish Journal. Two lures other than the standard lure can be obatained. The first, the Sinker Lure, can be found to the left of Hena's house in the Fishing Pond while Bobber fishing; however, it will only be there after Link has caught a Hylian Pike, Hylian Bass, and a Ordon Catfish while Lure fishing. If Link uses this lure while with Hena, she will take it from him. The other lure, the Frog Lure, is awarded to Link after he completes the first eight levels of Rollgoal. Using either of these lures is the only way to catch an adult Hylian Loach, which appears during the summer near the lily pads. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Fishing Rod is given to Link by the Old Wayfarer after he unites him with Jolene. It allows Link to fish from the S.S. Linebeck while at sea. Once the rod is obtained, shadows of fish appear around the sea. When the ship is touching a shadow on the map, Link can start fishing. After catching a Skippyjack, Toona, and a Loovar, Link will receive the Big Catch Lure from the Old Wayfarer, allowing him to catch Rusty Swordfish in the new fish shadows. After catching a Rusty Swordfish, the Old Wayfarer tells Link of the legendary Neptoona, which he will then be able to catch in the larger fish shadows. Link will also occasionally find Stowfish attached to some of the larger fish. See also *Fish Journal Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items